ONE PUNCH DxD
by GODABOVEALL
Summary: You are Saitama's adoptive son, one day you, Saitama and Genos were returning home from the supermarket, until you three stumble across a weird looking creature making random portals. Since this monster is new and never seen before, you decided to go an fight it while the Saitama and Genos watch. Character You have hair, you have the same abilities as Saitama's but your personalit


**_CHAPTER 1: DEVIL WORLD_**

_You were walking towards the monster with your fist up ready to punch it, when the monster notice you, the creature begin talking to you._

_Monster: Well well, who do we have here?_

_Y/N: Just a guy who's a hero for fun...and profit_

_Monster: heh, it won't matter, after one of my portals takes care of you, you'll be erased from this universe along with everyone on this earth!_

_The monster starts to make a blue circle portal as he saids it flying towards you, you dodge it easily as you start to dash towards the him while dodging the portals. You made your way close to him with your right fist up as you ready to use your combo attack._

_Consecutive Normal Punches_

_Doing that, an after images of your punches appear towards the monster making its body parts go everywhere, soon one of its portals appear on the ground underneath you as you were starting to get sucked in._

_Saitama and Genos: Y/N!_

_Saitama and Genos started to notice this as they run to you trying to save you but end up falling, you were already sucked into the blue portal._

_You were floating in space with no air and your body wasn't responding to you. You thought to yourself if your dead or not as you hold your breath._

_Y/N thoughts: Am I dead..? That monster dropped one of those portals at me after I killed it...talk about bad luck, I knew I shouldn't walk under that latter..._

_As you said that in your head you were starting to go towards some bright light._

_Y/N thoughts: Huh, a light? Must be an exit._

_As you continued being pulled towards the light you started to go unconscious. Moments past as you woke up in the middle of what looks like a part at night, you got up and start to look around._

_Y/N: Cool, looks like I'm not dead yet...no surprises there_

_You start to wonder around the park when suddenly you hear a voice behind you._

_?: My my, aren't you looking tasty tonight~_

_You turn around to see a women with black hair and black eyes...naked from head to toe, after examining her you look to the side trying not to look anymore._

_?: Oh come on sweety its okay to look, after all this body is for you tonight~_

_She said that while licking her upper lip smirking at you, you payed no to any attention to her as you stood there._

_Y/N: No thanks, I don't like hookers_

_Somewhere not far from you a group of girls were fly towards the park where to find the stray devil is been hiding._

_Rias: Akeno, are you sure the stray is at the park._

_Akeno: No doubt about it Rias, reports say that people have been missing near the old park._

_Rais: Alright, Koneko I need you to get ready._

_Koneko: Right._

_After landing near the park the girls starting to search for their stray, after moments of searching they witness to figures in front of them. One that's a naked woman and the other one with a weird yellow suit with a white caped with red gloves and boots._

_Rais: Thats the stray, looks like it captured a civilian, let's go!_

_After listing to the naked woman of you not interested in her while not looking you starting to hear footsteps behind you, you look behind and saw three girls, one with red hair that you never seen before, one with black hair and the other one with white hair with cat ears..?_

_Rais: Quick, get away from her before she gets you!_

_Y/N: Huh?_

_You turn towards the women as you see her in somewhat spider monster form._

_Y/N: Huh, so your a monster?_

_Stray Devil: Yes I am, I lure people in and eat them while they beg for mercy. Since your the first male that rejected me, it makes me want to have fun with you a lot more longer then the ones that offered themselves so easily!_

_The women grabs you and trys to squeeze you with its spider looking arms while you just...not give a damn_

_Rias: Akeno, Koneko stop her!_

_They both nodded as they start to run towards you the unexpected happened, You broke loose from her weird spider arms and you punched the spider women without any effort, sending its blood, guts, and body parts all over place as you stood there with your fist up smoking._

_The girls were shock to see what they witness, an ordinary human being defeated an S-class stray devil without any effort. After a few moments in awe they walked up to you for questioning._

_Rias: Um, excuse me but...how in the Lucifer did you do that?!_

_Y/N: By punching it?_

_The girls were confused after your response as the red hair girl ask you another question._

_Rias: Okay...who are you exactly?_

_Y/N: Just a guy who's a hero for fun...and profit_

_After saying that you crossed your arms and a small wind go through your cape making it float._

_Girls: What?!_


End file.
